


Agatha Returns

by OtherWorldsIveLivedIn



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha Returns, Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Agatha finds out, Brief mention of Fiona, Established Relationship, First Snowbaz fic, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mortified!Baz, Oblivious Simon Snow, One Shot, Other, Penny POV, Reunion, Simon is soft for Baz, SnowBaz, canon compliant - carry on, canon divergent - wayward son, penelope pov, pretending Wayward Son doesn’t exist to protect my emotions, soft!Simon, strong independent women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldsIveLivedIn/pseuds/OtherWorldsIveLivedIn
Summary: I’m a sucker for an Agatha Finding Out Fic™️Agatha returns from California and Penny may have messed up... hasn’t Simon told Agatha yet? Oops.Set almost a year after the end of Carry On (and not Wayward Son compliant)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 26
Kudos: 241
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics





	Agatha Returns

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful friend [Xivz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz) podfic'd this!! Listen here:
> 
> [Listen to "Agatha Returns — OthersworldsIveLivedIn" on Spreaker.](https://www.spreaker.com/user/13154263/agatha-returns-othersworldsivelivedin)

** PENNY**

It really is great to have Agatha back. Honestly. It’s just… well, when she invited herself round for lunch, I was hoping for a first person account of the differences in magic in California. But it quickly became apparent that all Agatha wanted to talk about is her new Normal best friend, Surfing Instructor Lily.

I think she can tell that I’m losing interest because she changes topic out of nowhere, “are you still with Micah, Penelope?”

“No,” I answer quickly, “but I’m happy to be on my own right now. I’m working on myself, you know.” She smiles warmly at me and nods like she understands me exactly.

“And Simon, has he got himself another girlfriend?”

I freeze, soup spoon halfway to my mouth. Merlin, does she not know?  _Simon!_ I curse internally. He told me months ago that he was going to tell her!

“No girlfriend, no,” I say quickly. I purposefully swallow a burning spoonful of soup too quickly so I have an excuse to stop talking. Well, it’s technically not a lie and it’s hardly my fault if he decided not to tell her.

She looks at me with a pained expression as I wince from the heat.

“What course are you taking again?” I ask; anything to get her off the subject. Only now all I can think about is the fact that she’s here on our sofa, nattering away while I eat my tomato soup, and completely oblivious to the fact that Simon and Baz are only down the hall, and they have no clue she’s here.

They were supposed to be at Baz’s place this weekend, but when Simon told me last night that Fiona had kicked them out to hold her Annual Gin-Fest, I thought it might be a nice surprise for them to see Agatha when they finally crawled out of bed.

In hindsight, I probably should have told them she was coming home; Baz will have a fit.  _Morgana_ , this will not end well.

I’m trying to think of a way to get Agatha to agree to leave the flat with me—even though it’s raining—when the door at the end of the hall opens and I immediately sit up straighter.  _Shit!_

Baz strides out in his snooty silk pyjamas, left arm raised and frozen on its journey to the toilet door handle as he takes in Agatha and I in the living room.

“Basilton,” Agatha states politely, her tone of voice barely masking her shock.

Baz schools his expression, drops his arm and opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by Simon appearing from the dark room behind, wrapping an arm around Baz’s waist and nuzzling his neck as he says, “Love, come back to bed.”

Morgana, these two. I hold back an eye roll. And… is Simon shirtless? Why must he always insist on wearing as little clothing as possible around the flat!?

Baz clears his throat and I’m certain if he weren’t made of vampire porcelain he’d be the colour of my tomato soup right now.

“No, Simon we-“ but Simon cuts him off with a completely unnecessary purr of, “you weren’t saying no earlier when I-”

“OKAY,” I interrupt, clapping my hands loudly, causing Simon to half jump out of his skin, his hand releasing Baz and immediately falling to his hip in habit.

His eyes widen as his gaze shifts from me to Agatha and I almost laugh at his expression as he finally realises that he has an audience to his sickening hallway horn-fest. Merlin, you’d think he’d remember I also live here too!

Agatha for her part looks like she’s just seen a ghost stride through the veil. No one is talking and Baz is looking at her like he wants to tear her throat out… Great, looks like it’s up to me then.

“So,” I say suddenly and everyone’s attention snaps to me, “tea anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here: [OtherWorldsIveLivedIn](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otherworldsivelivedin) 🥰


End file.
